Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration or each is arranged. In the NOR array architecture, the floating gate memory cells of the memory array are arranged in a matrix. The gates of each floating gate memory cell of the array matrix are coupled by rows to word select lines and their drains are coupled to column bit lines. The NOR architecture floating gate memory array is accessed by a row decoder activating a row of floating gate memory cells by selecting the word select line coupled to their gates. The row of selected memory cells then place their data values on the column bit lines by flowing different currents depending on if a particular cell is in a programmed state or an erased state.
A NAND array architecture also arranges its array of floating gate memory cells in a matrix such that the gates of each floating gate memory cell of the array are coupled by rows to word select lines. However each memory cell is not directly coupled to a column bit line by its drain. Instead, the memory cells of the array are coupled together in series, source to drain, between a source line and a column bit line.
The NAND architecture floating gate memory array is accessed by a row decoder activating a row of floating gate memory cells by selecting the word select line coupled to their gates. A high bias voltage is applied to a select gate drain line SG(D). In addition, the word lines coupled to the gates of the unselected memory cells of each group are driven to operate the unselected memory cells of each group as pass transistors so that they pass current in a manner that is unrestricted by their stored data values. Current then flows from the source line to the column bit line through each series coupled group, restricted only by the selected memory cells of each group. This places the current encoded data values of the row of selected memory cells on the column bit lines.
As the performance of electronic systems employing flash memory devices increases, flash memory device performance should also increase. A performance increase includes reducing power consumption, increasing speed, and increasing the memory density. One way to accomplish these tasks is by decreasing the size of the memory array and its individual devices.
Unfortunately, there can be resulting problems with decreasing device sizes. For example, as the channel length and gate oxide thickness are reduced in a field-effect transistor, leakage current generally increases. One type of leakage current is gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) that results from the depletion at the drain surface below the gate-drain overlap region. GIDL can cause a problem referred to as program disturb during a programming operation of a flash memory array.
FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a typical prior art NAND flash memory array. During a program operation to program a memory cell 101, the word line 102 coupled to that cell 101 may be biased with a 20V programming pulse. The bit line 104 coupled to that cell may be brought to ground potential. This provides a gate to source potential of 20V across the cell 101 to be programmed.
The other cells on the selected word line 102 will also have the 20V programming pulse applied. In order to inhibit these cells from being programmed, their bit lines 104 may be biased to a supply potential (Vcc). Additionally, the remaining unselected word lines may be biased with 10V pulses. This biasing creates a channel voltage of approximately 7V on the unselected cell 103. This provides a gate to source voltage of approximately 13V that is generally below the required programming voltage for such cells.
However, the resulting drain to gate field for the drain select gates (SGD) and source select gates (SGS) may, in this scenario, approach 7V, which can cause the 7V channel potential on the unselected cell 103 to leak away, thus creating the possibility that the unselected cell 103 is programmed. This is referred to in the art as program disturb. To mitigate the effects of GIDL, and thus to mitigate the occurrence of program disturb, select transistors of the NAND strings are generally sized to haw a gate length much greater than any of the memory cells of the string. Increasing the gate length of the select transistors runs counter to the desire to decrease memory array size.